Chrissy the Cat
Chrissy the Cat ist eine Einzelgängerin, die ihren Weg geht und oftmals den Weg anderer Individuen kreuzt. Sie setzt oftmals ihren Körper ein, um das zu bekommen, was sie will, wobei sie auch anders ihren Willen bekommen kann. Ihre Ziele sind egoistischer Natur, weswegen sie sich meistens nur um sich selbst kümmert. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Persönlichkeit Chrissy ist eine kämpferische und nie aufgebende Mobianerin, die ihre Ziele zielstrebig verfolgt. Chrissy kann auch sehr verführerisch werden, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichen will und setzt gerne ihren Körper dafür ein. Dann wird sie sehr pervers, da sie weiß, dass einige Männer Chrissy attraktiv finden. Außerhalb davon gilt Chrissy als sehr kompetent und intelligent, da sie wirklich gut überlegt, wie sie ihr Ziel erreichen kann. Chrissy ist eine Einzelgängerin, die sehr egoistisch handelt und auf niemanden Rücksicht nimmt, der ihr im Weg steht. Sie gilt auch als hinterlistig, da sie oft mit Tricks und Manipulationen arbeitet, zum Beispiel mit Verführung oder ähnliches. Chrissy ist sehr süchtig nach sich selbst und ihrem Leben, weswegen sie oftmals erwähnt, dass sie sehr schön ist und schöne Mädchen wie sie natürlich nur Gutes widerfahren wird. Da sie auch rebellischer Natur ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie auch Gesetze brechen kann, solange man ihr das nicht nachweisen kann. Chrissy ist natürlich auch sehr sprachbegabt und kann komplizierte Vokabeln ohne Fehler wiedergeben und sie sogar in einem Kontext bringen. Fähigkeiten Chrissy ist eine begabte Nahkämpferin, die ordentlich zulangen kann. Auch besitzt Chrissy durch ihre Größe eine enorme Stärke, die sie oft benutzt, um andere von sich abzuhalten. Chrissy ist auch eine sehr intelligente Mobianerin, ebenso kann sie gerne andere manipulieren, um ihren eigenen Vorteil zu erschleichen. Brüste, Beine, die Figur, sie hat vieles, womit sie welche manipulieren kann. Verbindungen Nitro the Hedgehog Chrissy bekämpfte Nitro im Kampfturnier, wobei sich beide gegenseitig gemobbt hatten. Chrissy nimmt Nitro nicht gerade ernst und liebt es, sie fertig zu machen, wenn sie Nitro gegenüber steht. Chrissy ist allerdings noch so human und taucht nicht vor Nitro auf, wenn sie sieht, dass Nitro gerade keine Lust hat. Chrissy respektiert Nitro dennoch. Nyx the Panda Chrissy nannte Nyx mal den "Sexappeal von Team Nitro". Sie akzeptiert Nyx so wie sie ist und macht auch gerne mal ein paar Witze gegenüber Nyx, dennoch respektiert sie Nyx sehr. Canku the Cruel Chrissy stand im Halbfinale des Turniers Canku gegenüber und war erstmal überrascht, dass sie mal hochschauen musste. Sie verlor den Kampf und sie nahm die Niederlage zwar sportlich hin, war aber dennoch verärgert, dass Canku weiterkam. Sie respektiert Cankus Kampfkunst. Sasha the Cat Chrissys und Sashas Wege haben sich schon oft gekreuzt, sodass beide eine Rivalität innehaben. Dennoch helfen sie den hin und wieder den jeweils anderen, Chrissy allerdings auch nur, wenn sie Sasha noch braucht. Respekt ist auf beiden Seiten vorhanden. Justine the Mousefox Chrissy und Justine trafen sich zufällig und Chrissy sah praktisch das Gegenteil von sich selbst. Chrissy greift Justine manchmal mit Worten an, doch Justine reißt auch den Mund auf, weswegen sie Justine nicht wirklich respektiert, aber dafür amüsant findet. Carmelita Gun Chrissy und Carmelita trafen sich mal in einem Café, worauf beide schnell ein Gespräch starteten. Chrissy lud Carmelita dann zu Happy Beauty ein, um einen schönen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen. Beide verstehen sich blendend und respektieren den jeweils anderen, auch findet Chrissy Carmelita mysteriös. Chrissy würde allerdings Carmelita niemals in ihre wahren Pläne einweihen. Sascha Rich Chrissy und Sascha trafen sich auch in Happy Beauty, worauf Sascha meinte, dass beide Brustschwestern wären, was Chrissy lachend bestätigte. Man kann also sagen, dass Chrissy Sascha amüsant findet. Sophie the Cow Sophie ist Chrissys Erzrivalin, die Chrissy in allen übertrifft, was Chrissy ausmacht, weswegen Chrissy Sophie sehr verachtet, da diese damit Chrissy provoziert. Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass die beiden sich in die Haare kriegen. Trivia *Chrissy wäre als Mensch 200 cm groß. **Chrissy trägt Schuhgröße 47. *Chrissy wird oftmals gefragt, wie groß ihre Brüste sind, allerdings blockt Chrissy oftmals diese Frage ab. Es ist also ein gut bewahrtes Geheimnis. *Über Chrissys Vergangenheit weiß man nichts. Galerie Die letzten 16.png|Die letzten 16 im Kampfturnier Chrissy_horny_and_Justine_pissed.png|Chrissy geilt sich neben Justine auf Chrissy and Carmelita1.jpg|Chrissy und Carmelita verbringen den Tag zusammen Chrissy-BoobGag.jpg|Bild von Raptor CHRISSY_BY_VENKO.png|Chrissy Nahaufnahme by Venko Night raid ssw.jpg|Chrissy als Leone, danke sehr Blazy X'3 Epischste_Gruppenbild_eva.jpg|Episches Gruppenbild von Aki :3 SOPHIE UND CHRISSY BY RAPTOR.jpg|Chrissy ärgert sich über Sophies Präsenz von Raptor Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Katze Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Perversling